As I Watch You
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: TyKa Mara What happens when your heart falls in love..When you watch someone dance? COMPLETED
1. Dance for me

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Beyblade..Or the Songs

**Warning: **I'm a beginner so Kai is abit ooc so is tyson. also abit confusing

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Normal Pov (Evening)

Three figures sitting down doing nothing in Kinomiya's Dojo until...

"I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE CINDERELLA SITTING ON THE DUSTY OLD CELLAR!" ( Tata Young- Cinderella)

_God, that Takao. How can he switch on his player so loud? Kai silently complained. _

"Mizuhara! Tell himto turn it down or just switch it off. OR I'll come there."

"Sure!" Max said in his usual perky self.

_one minute later..._

" DONT NEED A HANDSOME PRINCE!"

_It's still there. Damn. I can't read the paper with the loud noise._

"Kon!" Rei looked up.

"Go and get Takao to switch it off and you better protect your boyfriend." Rei glared at Kai, knowing what he meant. _If he touches Max..._ Rei muttered a curse.

"I heard that."

Another minute later...

"I DON'T WANA BE" Kai threw his book on the floor.

_If you need something to be done, do it yourself. That's the way it got to be, huh? When I get my hands on them.. _Kai mumbled on as he walked up the stairs to Takao's room.

He kept on mumbling till he reached Takao's room. At the entrance was Rei and Max, their jaws dropping. Then the song switched.

"Oh! Hi, Kai!" Kai glared at Max. He gulped and ran , taking away with him, his boyfriend's still solidified figure. Kai turned around and his jaws dropper just like Rei's and Max's.

_I got time_

_to watch you spin around in circles. _

_falling through the cracks inside your mind._

Takao was slowly turning around, facing Kai.

His eyes closed.

His body moving at the beat as though he was in a trance,.

The oversize shirt, he was wearing was only up to his thighs.

His sweat making the shirt stick close to his body.

Showing his feminine figure and curves.

Kai took note of this._ Beautiful.._

T_hat is fine_

_I've been through the darkest hour_

_made it to the other side of you._

_I can't live without you._

Takao lifted his hand pointing at Kai.

As though knowing there was another watching him.

The chorus came.

**I live for the day.**

**I live for the night.**

**That you would be desperate.**

**And dying inside.**

**I live for the the tears**

**to fall down your face.**

**I live for the words**

**you finally say.**

Through the whole chorus, Takao moved his hands up in the air.

His hips swaying, so so seductively that made Kai drool.

The ribbon had come off, his silky midnight hair now all over.

His hair pooling all over his face, as sweat covered it.

**I live for the day**

_Your are high._

_Thinking you're invicible_

_So busy building castles in the sky_

_You're done_

_And you don't even know it_

_but your eyes have started showing_

_trying to live without love_

Then tears started falling down his face.

He continued to dance.

The same beat, the same dance,

the same ache in his heart.

He whispered something.

_"Kai..Why?.."_

**I live for the day.**

**I live for the night.**

**That you would be desperate.**

**And dying inside.**

**I live for the the tears**

**to fall down your face.**

**I live for the words**

**you finally say.**

_"You're broken.."_

He whispered.

Kai was glued to the spot.

He wanted to run away.

_**"I'm found out..**_

_**By him"**_

**I live for the day.**

**I live for the night.**

**That you would be desperate.**

**And dying inside.**

**I live for the the tears**

**to fall down your face.**

**I live for the words**

**you finally say.**

_"So am I.."_

His eyes shot opened.

He finally came out of his trance.

"Kai?"

_"Takao.." _Kai whispered. His lips moving onto its own accord. His eyes full of confusion.

As he walked nearer to Takao.

_Why do you make feel this way? Why do you make me feel scared, confuse, loved?_

_Why do you understand me more than me myself? Aren't you suppose to be the dumb one? I love you Takao..I love you.._

"How'd you find out,Takao? After all those years of building my mask. How'd you know that I'm broken?"

"Because I am too." Takao held out his hands to Kai. Kai eyed the hand. Afraid to take it.

Takao smiled assuring Kai.

_I love you Takao.._Kai took his hand. _And I trust you with my life.._

They danced the night away.

No words spoken. The songs carrying them on. And they know...

_That they were finally loved..._

_To be continued_


	2. I love you

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade**

**Warning: Abit cheesy.**

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Tyson's Pov

The sun was setting. I forgot about the warmth that the sun could give. Forgot about the smiles I once shared. I forgot everything that had once made me happy. That night before was a blurry memory that I tried to forget too. I knew he was watching me. Watching my every move. What did he want? What did I want? No, I didn't know. How could I even dare to want something. I was broken inside out and I knew it.

No, I smiled each day not knowing what's going to happen to the next. Would I rise to see the sun again. Or will it finally dawn into me that this was the last day.

I was broken, I was afraid. The fear seeps into my soul, lurks in my shadows. It did everything to hurt me to break me. And I broke. So easily, none of me was left. I'll die the way my mom died, unloved. But I will live for the day.

He walks to me slowly. Settling comfortably next to me. No words exchanged. We were grateful for that. But there was still tension in the air. We knew from that point that WORDS had to be there. He took my hand in his. His crimson eyes had a shine to it never before seen.

And he gave me a somewhat smile, that smile he had rarely gave. And I was happy I was the only one able to see it.

"Let's dance" I nodded.

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

Kai's pov

I watched him watched the sun. I watched him winced in some invisible pain. I knew nothing of what he was thinking of. All I knew was that he was broken just like me. I knew what he wanted. Comfort. Something I thought I had once lost.

But I felt it. Comfort in his smile. Comfort in his hugs. Comfort in HIM.

Was it lies that he gave me? About friendship, love, compassion. How can he tell me all this? Love..I loved him but that night, was it fate? Or just coincidence. I walked to him. The sun was setting on us. It didn't matter. Just like him. I lived for the day. I sat next to him nervously but still regained my composure. I did not know what to say nor do.

I held out my hand. He eyed it. I gave an unconscious smile. He saw it.

"Let's dance." I said assuring him.

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

The evening was a blur. Their hands clasped together. Takao's back pressed firmly on Kai's strong muscled chest. Kai's head on Takao's shoulder just as Takao leaned back on Kai's shoulder. Smelling Takao's fresh lavender smell. They stayed like that for awhile. Until the finally had to face the truth.

They sat lied down on the grassy field near the waterway. At the same place, they met. Kai sat up.

"Takao..I.." a finger pressed firmly on Kai's lips. Soon replaced by warm wet lips. Slowly takao found his way to Kai's lap. Kai's arm wrapped around the smaller boy. Then they added more pressure. Kai licked Takao's lips asking for an invitation. Takao reluctantly opened. As Kai's tongue went in exploring the moist sweet cavern, tasting so much like berries. They broke apart for the need of air.

"Takao...I.."

Takao rested his head on Kai's chest.

"I love you too.."

The End


End file.
